


We Made This

by GirlieX29



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baby, Birth, Family, Gen, IWTB, Pregnant, car, contractions, labor, pregnant scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlieX29/pseuds/GirlieX29
Summary: Title says it all





	We Made This

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine  
> No copyright infringement intended

Sept 25th 2008 3:00pm  
Farrs Corner, Va  
The Unremarkable House

After a long day of consulting with the FBI, Mulder and a nine months pregnant Scully walk in the front door of their home in Farrs Corner. “Feels good to be home. You’ve been on your feet all day, Scully. I want you to sit down and put your feet up,” Mulder insists, directing her toward their couch. 

“Mulder, I need a shower, and your daughter and I are starving. The last thing I want to do right now is to sit down.” Scully grouses, crossing her arms and staring a hole through Mulder. 

“Okay, what do you and little Abigail feel like eating?” Mulder concedes walking over to Scully and placing a hand on her belly. 

After much deliberation Scully utters her mouth-watering, “we would like pizza, thick crust, red sauce, pepperoni, green peppers, mushrooms, mushrooms, yeah that sounds pretty good.” 

Mulder laughs. “Okay Scully, if that’s what your little heart desires, I’ll order it.” Mulder places a kiss on her lips, then bends down to place a soft kiss on her belly before getting up, and walking to the menu to get the number for calling the pizza order in. 

“Pizza will be here in twenty to thirty minutes..”

“Now that the food situation is solved, I’m going to go up and take a shower,” Scully whispers, but she doesn’t move. Mulder looks over to where Scully is still standing, she has a look of discomfort on her face as she rubs her hands underneath her belly.

“Scully, you doing okay?” Mulder questions as he walks back over to where she stands, placing his hand on her belly. 

“Yeah, I’m fine Mulder,” She responds after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. 

“The look you just had on your face says otherwise,” Mulder argues. 

“Mulder…” Scully breathes out. 

“Scully, if there is something I can do to help you be more comfortable, you have to tell me,” he pleads as he rubs her belly. Their daughter kicks at Mulder’s hand and he smiles. 

“Mulder…” Scully whispers again. 

“You can’t take the pain of my contractions away, I wish you could.”  
“Is that what that face was for, were you having a contraction?” Mulder asks softly. 

“Yeah..” Scully replies, nervously licking her lips. 

“I don’t think it was my first one either, I think I was mistaking contractions for the back pain I’ve been having for weeks.” 

“Scully, you can’t keep things like this from me. We would have left a lot sooner if I had known you were this uncomfortable,” Mulder whispers as he kisses her forehead. “Go up and take a shower, maybe the warmth of the water will help ease the tension a little,” Mulder adds, ushering her up the stairs. 

Scully gets to the top of the stairs when she feels another contraction starting. She just stands there with her hands on her belly, slowly breathing in and out until she feels it ease up. 

\-------

She stands under the spray of the shower until the water starts to run cool. She turns off the water and steps out, grabbing a towel to dry herself when she hears Mulder yell, “The pizza is here, Scully!” She opens her mouth to respond, but only a moan comes out as contraction momentarily steals her words. She’s standing in the middle of their bathroom rubbing her belly and waiting for the contraction to end when Mulder comes running through their bedroom door. 

“Scully...” He mouths breathlessly “The pizza is here.. is this another contraction?” He says nervously, making his way to her side. 

“Yeah… this makes the fourth one I’ve had since being up here,” she breathes out as the contraction fades.

“Forth? Jesus Scully, Abigail’s not coming now, is she? Has your water broken? Do we need to go to the hospital?” Mulder rambles off a million questions nervously. 

“Mulder, honey, you need to calm down. Abby’s not coming right this second. We still have time before we need to leave for the hospital, and even more hours before she’s ready to come out,” Scully soothes rubbing his bicep. 

“Okay, since we have some time, let’s go down have some pizza, and maybe watch a movie. I would prefer it if you just rested while you can. Let me pamper you for a while.” Mulder suggests while helping Scully finish drying off, and helping her get dressed. 

They walk down the stairs holding hands. Mulder lifts their joined hands to his lips and kisses the back of her hand. 

“Go sit down Scully, and I’ll be right there with pizza, and we can find a movie.” 

“Mulder…” She sighs rolling her eyes as she walks to the couch to sit down. Mulder sits down next to her with 2 pieces of pizza, handing one plate to Scully. She uses her belly as a table for the plate. 

“You can’t honestly tell me you are not going to miss having a built-in table,” He chuckles, taking a bite of pizza. Scully devours her piece of pizza and struggles to get up off the couch to throw her plate away. 

“Scully, what are you doing, I could have done that for you,” Mulder suggests, concerned. 

“Mulder I need to walk. I feel too much pressure when I’m sitting down,” Scully whines, rubbing her belly. She walks into the kitchen to throw the paper plate away when the next contraction starts. 

“Okay, breathe,” He hears her whisper to herself. 

“Scully…” he turns his head toward her, concerned. Seeing that she’s standing the middle of the kitchen appearing to be mid-contraction, he jumps up off the couch and makes his way over to where she’s standing. He waits until the contraction is over before speaking again.

“C’mon, Scully, we need to get you to the hospital,” Mulder urges, panicking. 

“Mulder… I don’t understand why we need to go right now, they are just going to send us home,” Scully complains, annoyed at his constant insistence. She’s standing her ground in their kitchen, hands on her hips, shaking her head back and forth. 

“Scully, please, let’s just go get checked out. Let them decide if you need to be admitted,” he pleads, trying to make his case. 

Scully sighs loudly, then acquiesces. “Fine, we’ll go.. but I’m telling you they are just going to send us home. The contractions aren’t strong enough, my water hasn’t broken, and I think I would know if she’s ready to come out now or not...” Scully argues, crossing her arms. 

“Scully…” Mulder whispers. 

“I’m telling you now, Mulder, we'll just be right back here in a few hours anyway,” Scully breathes out the last part of the word as a contraction starts. 

“See you’re having a contraction now, aren’t you?” Mulder points out, placing a hand on her belly. 

“I can feel it, Scully, your belly is rock hard,” Mulder insists as he continues to rub at the same spot. 

“They… aren’t that strong, Mulder”, she argues, covering his hand with her own. 

“Scully, it’s Wednesday at almost rush hour, it’s going to take us over an hour to get to the hospital. A lot can change in an hour,” He reasons, moving a stray strand of hair out of her face before he kisses her forehead. “I would rather be waiting in the hospital for as long as it takes her to arrive, instead of waiting till the last moment to leave here,” Mulder says gently.

Scully just nods and heads for the front door. “Let me grab the bag, and I’ll join you at the door,” Mulder says, glad he’s finally convinced her. 

“Ready to roll?” Mulder asks, meeting her at the door with the hospital bag. 

“Just a min..” Scully whispers. 

“Are you having another contraction already, Scully?” 

“Yeah… Mulder.. still not bad though,” Scully counters.

“Scully, that’s three contractions in less than fifteen minutes.” Mulder points out, ushering her out the door as soon as the contraction eases up. 

“Mulder, I’m telling you, these contractions are not the ones that are strong enough to dilate my cervix.” Scully insists that she’s right. “You’ll see that I’m right when we get to the hospital, and they tell us it’s not time yet, go home,” Scully adds smugly. 

“Just get in the car!” Mulder chastises, swatting her ass. 

 

They’ve been on the road for an hour and forty-five minutes at this point. The traffic is heavy, but at least they are still moving. The sun is starting to set, and there is a slight breeze blowing. Scully is sitting in the passenger seat with it slightly reclined while looking out the window. Her left-hand rests in Mulder’s, and her right is rubbing circles on her belly.

The contractions are still coming about every five minutes or so, but she’s still convinced they aren’t strong enough to be real labor contractions. “Why is there so much traffic?” Mulder mumbles, annoyed. His need to get Scully to the hospital quickly has dissolved any patience that he might have had. 

“You said why yourself earlier Mulder, it’s rush hour,” Scully reminds him, shaking her head at him in disbelief. 

After a few miles of silence, Mulder feels Scully squeeze his hand. She’s been holding his hand since they left their house, but this is the first time she squeezes it, causing him to briefly take his eyes off the road to look at her. “How are you doing over there, Scully?” He asks nervously, noticing that she has fully reclined her chair. Her eyes are closed, and she’s taking slow measured breathes in through her nose and out through her mouth. 

“No...not… like.. this…” Scully breathes out. 

“Scully?...” Mulder asks, wearing his panic face. 

She doesn’t answer she just keeps breathing slowly in and out. 

“Scully, talk to me,” Mulder pleads, trying to get her attention. 

“Mulder… Abby is coming...” Scully whispers before squeezing Mulder’s hand again and resuming her slow measured breathing. 

“What do you mean? Like right now?” Mulder panics. 

Scully pants out “No… soon..” and continues her breathing. 

“What should I do, what do you want me to do?” Mulder stammers, stumbling over his words. 

“Drive…. hospital” Scully manages to get out between breaths. 

“Scully, are we even going to make it to the hospital? Do I need to pull over?” Mulder spits out, trying to remain calm, but failing. 

“Just get us there,” she slowly whispers before she’s squeezing his hand again. 

“Okay, I’ll get us there, Scully, please don’t push. I’ll get us there,” he mumbles the last part, panicking. They cover a few more miles of Virginia countryside, heading toward the city when he hears Scully suddenly gasp. “Scully? What’s going on?” Mulder demands nervously, his eyes again leaving the road to look at her. 

“Mulder.. my water just broke, Abby’s not gonna wait,” Scully whimpers, panicking. She’s been successfully fighting the urge to push for about forty minutes, but now that her water has broken, the urge to push is all-consuming and is something she can no longer fight. 

All too soon her body is pushing, she moans with it. “Mulder…” Scully groans as she pushes. She’s gripping his hand as tightly as she can. 

“Breathe honey, breathe through it, and do not push...stop pushing,” he pleads, trying to calm her. 

“I can’t fight it anymore… Mulder… she’s coming...get.. the… seatbelt…” she groans pushing again. She let go of Mulder’s hand so he can unbuckle her seatbelt and help her pull her maternity leggings down. The moment she has her pants down she reaches for his hand, grabbing it, and squeezing it tightly. She braces her feet against the glove box for leverage as she pushes again. 

“We are almost there, Scully. Breathe honey, and please, stop pushing,” Mulder begs, trying to reassure her and himself. 

“Can’t….stop….Mmmmmmm….uuuuuuhhhhhhh,” Scully moans from the passenger seat. 

“Breathe, we are almost there, breathe..”

“Ohhhggggoooddddd,” Scully groans as she feels the baby’s head comes out. 

“Mulder her head is out,” Scully cries out panicking.

“Okay, keep breathing, we are almost there,” Mulder coaches, suddenly feeling really hot. 

“We just crossed into city limits, we should be at the hospital in ten minutes,” Mulder reassures, trying to keep his eyes on the road. 

“Aaaaahhhhhhhh” Scully screams, pushing again. 

“C’mon lights,” Mulder yells, annoyed. 

“Ooooohhhhhh,” Scully moans, her body pushing on its own. 

“You are doing amazing honey, keep breathing,” Mulder coaxes, stealing a glance at Scully who’s now drenched in sweat as her body works to push their daughter out. 

“Aaaahhhhhhh,” Scully screams, pushing again. 

“Oh my god Mulder, she’s here!” Scully cries, bringing their newborn daughter up to lay on her chest and patting her back. 

“Jesus, Scully, you did it! She’s beautiful,” Mulder gushes, quickly looking at the two most beautiful girls in his world. 

The baby starts to cry, and they both breathe a sigh of relief at hearing that beautiful sound. When they get to a stoplight, Mulder takes off his jacket and hands it to Scully so she can cover their daughter and keep her warm. “Oh my god, Abigail my sweet angel, shhhhh It’s okay,” Scully coos to the baby. 

A few moments later, they pull into the emergency room parking lot and Mulder stops the car. 

“Scully, you were amazing,” Mulder whispers awe, leaning over and kissing her sweaty temple as she lies completely exhausted against the passenger seat, holding the newest Mulder against her chest.


End file.
